


Rebel

by MissyMallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bullying, Fights, Fist Fights, Head Boy Harry Potter, M/M, One Shot, Powerful Harry, Slytherin, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyMallow/pseuds/MissyMallow
Summary: “Harry, he's at it again!”A sigh.“What is it about this time?”Or: Head Student!Harry + Delinquent!Draco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 318





	Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this work of mine on tumblr.

“Harry, he's at it again!”

Harry looked up to see Neville, holding onto his knees as he panted heavily over the wide open door. He watches as the troubled look written over his friend's face, and he heaved a sigh, reaching out to rubs his suddenly throbbing head.

Several heads turn from Neville to him, and Harry instantly recall the meeting they were having before Neville bursts the door open - rather dramatically in Harry's opinion.

He sighs again.

“What is it about this time?”

“The usual. But this time it was with,” Neville pauses, twisting his face into a wince before he continues. “Dixon.”

The occupants of the room grimaces in unison at the name, Harry included.

Augustine Dixon was a bad news. He was a transfer student from Dumstrang, and since he arrived, he has brought terror to the students, as if it was his vow to make the Hogwarts students suffers - much to Harry's chagrin.

Now, Harry can't help but worries. Going for Dixon is like going for a suicide. No one had the balls to go up against Dixon, as he was vile, vicious and violent - Ron called him the Three Vs - and he's not hesitate to use heavy curses on the students. Merlin knows how many students he has sent to the hospital wing. Not even a warning from Harry's own mouth manage to stop him.

“Show me.” Harry says as he pushes his chair and stood up, pressing his lips together in a thin line. He moves to walk towards awaiting Neville in a calm demeanor he can display, but quickened the movement of his feet. He hears several chairs move, and hurried steps following his trail. He ignores them as he focused to stay calm, hoping that the fight won't turn so badly.

-

Harry hears the sound of cheers and shouts before he sees the commotion. There was a large crowd right in front of the Great Hall, as chants of names were thrown but Harry can hear who's name dominates the chanting.

Harry frowns as he unconsciously runs towards the crowd, pushing his way to the front when the scene in front of him almost send him into a heart attack.

There were scattered torn robes across the floor, and he can see Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott were occupied with their own fights but that's not what made Harry stop dead on his track because right there on the centre, Draco Malfoy was in a middle of throwing a mean punch to Dixon's face.

Draco Malfoy - the insufferable git who sneers at everything Muggle - was fighting, in a Muggle fucking way.

Harry can almost feel his jaw touching the floor on how far they dropped.

He watches in astonished as Dixon stumbles on his back and Malfoy quickly climbs onto his body, fisting harshly on his collar to continue throwing punches with his other hand.

Malfoy’s shirt was dirty, signs that he's been down on the floor quite much, his buttoned shirt was open up to his chest showing those pale skin, and his hair was wild - long gone the perfect style hair. The look on his face was quite dangerous, Harry never saw it before, not even when it was them that was in a fight.

What shock Harry even more is when a voice, that he's very much familiar with, shouted far from his right.

“Kill him, Malfoy!”

Harry gape as he sees Ron throws more words along the lines, Parkinson on his side with a triggered look on her face. Bunch of wands is in her fist and Harry understand now why there's no hexes been thrown. He frowns when he sees a small group of a terrified first years in between them, more when one was hiccuping hysterically as he covers a hand on his cheek.

A sudden shout from Malfoy tears Harry's gaze from the first year, and he quickly turns to see Dixon had his fist on the silver-white blond hair, reversing their position and pin Malfoy on the floor, eyes possessing wild looks. When he pulls his grip on Malfoy’s hair to knock his head on the floor, that's when Harry snaps out of his stupefaction.

“Enough!” He yells, allowing his magic to flow out of his body enough to parted the fighting students.

The crowd of students immediately went silent at his display.

“I want everyone back to their rooms, at this instant.” He says in authority that leaves no arguments, and looks over his shoulder for Hermione who gives him a nod. “The rest of you, please follow Miss Granger for further action.” He gestures to the remaining students body, as they promptly moves to take the fighting students, and the first years to follow the awaiting Hermione.

Harry watches as Ron and Parkinson carefully help Malfoy up to his feet, and Harry quickly hold up a hand. “Ron, you and Parkinson need to follow Hermione as witnesses. Malfoy, you come with me.”

-

“This is the tenth time this week that you managed to be involved in a fight. Do you have any excuses for yourself?” Harry asks. He draws a disapproving frown on his face and twist his lips in disappointed manner.

A deep scowl answers his question.

“I'm asking again, do you have any excuses for yourself?” Harry repeats his question, pressing the words.

He was only met with silence.

He takes a deep breath as he rubbed his temple faintly, taking in the sight of Malfoy in front of him. As usual, he sits on the seat Harry pointed him to every time Harry called him in. But this time, instead of babbling his dissatisfaction towards the treatment he received, or defending his action on why he was in a fight; he simply sit there, doing none of those.

He had his face facing the open window, hands lose in between his parted legs. Permanent scowl written on his injured face. There was a nasty bruise around his right eye, a cut on the bridge of his nose, on his lips, and on his eyebrow. Each decorated with dried blood. Harry gaze down to his hand to see his knuckles were decorated with blood too, must be Dixon's.

“Malfoy, why do you keep getting into fights? I have warned you every single time, but none of those is getting in your head. You set a bad example on younger students, and it is not good for your image. What would your father says if he hears about this?”

His last words managed to fished a reaction from the blond haired boy; he scoffs humorlessly.

“He doesn't care, Potter.” He says in a cold monotone voice. “You, of all people should know.”

Harry bit his lips, a bit guilty for mentioning his father. “I probably shouldn't have mentioned your father, but this action of yours are getting out of hand, Malfoy.” He says in a soft but firm voice, knitting his fingers together as he put them on his table. “You have been in a good behavior, but ever since Dixon arrived, you stupidly go back into your old behavior, picking up fights, set up pranks. Don't you think it's enough already? You only get yourself hurt in the end!”

“It's because I had enough that I did all of this.” Malfoy says in gritted teeth, face still facing the window. “You don't know what happened out there ever since that son of dick came.” He balls his hand into a tight fist as he gives Harry a nasty sneer. “You sit in this bloody office all the time!”

“Don't you dare use that tone on me.” Harry warns and Malfoy lets out a humorless laugh. “Do I look like I care, Potter?” A vicious smirk on his face, eyeing Harry with a cold look.

“Malfoy.” Harry warns heavily, as he lets out a small dose of his magic to fills the room.

Malfoy’s nose flares when Harry’s magic touch his skin, as he gives Harry deathful glares. “Don't you fucking think you can put me on a leash just because I'm dating you.”

Harry’s magic instantly disappear into thin air at the words. He stares at his boyfriend’s distant face with a surprised look, as his words managed to put Harry on his place.

Harry rubs his face and stands up, moving around his table to kneel in between Draco parted leg. He takes Draco’s hand into his gently, warily watch as Draco had his face facing the window again.

“Draco,” He calls softly.

Silence.

A sigh.

“Do you have any idea how much it worries me, that you were out there picking fights, getting yourself injured in the process?”

“That's the idea of fighting, Potter.”

Potter. Right.

“I hate seeing you getting injured, you know that.”

“If you hate it, why don't you do anything about it?”

“You know I can't abuse my power, right? Just because I'm a Head Student doesn't mean I can use it every time my boyfriend did something stupid, like get into fights.”

He knows he said the wrong thing when Draco tries to pluck out his hand off Harry’s but he keep on a tight grip. Draco stops once he realise his effort was pointless.

“I don't think you see the point here, Potter.” Draco says distantly. “I'm asking you to fucking set that prick up to his place. Do you think I will just sit there, doing nothing when he and his fucking minions bullied other students, hexing them into oblivion?”

Harry can't help but gives a fond smile when he looks up at the handsome irritated face. “Seems familiar, don't you think?”

A death glare stares down at him, manages to gives him chills so he quickly put on a sheepish smile, hands lets go off the injured pretty hands to rub down the toned thigh in a gentle manner.

Draco huffs an annoyed breath. “I didn't go to Dixon because you asked me not to, but he went overboard today. He fucking slap a first year right in front of me, Harry. I can't just let that go.”

Harry instantly recalls the hysterical sobs of the first year, and he was stunned. “What?”

“That fucking dick had the balls to touch first years, like a fucking uncivilised people.” Draco says in heavy breaths, “I just had to show him how it feels.”

Harry watches in fascination as Draco smirk in satisfaction making him closes his eyes to calm down. Those look on his face never fails to make Harry's heart went wild.

“Do you know why I was sitting in this ‘bloody’ office all day?” Harry asks, looking up as Draco shakes his head. “I had to work on Dixon previous disciplinary files from his previous school, so that I can have a concrete evidence to expel him from Hogwarts. Today's incident can be a strong point to expel him.”

“Oh?” Draco raised an eyebrow, face clearly impressed with Harry's discreet acts. “I thought Head Student can't abused their power.”

“Well, he's clearly a major dick, so.” Harry shrugs, nonchalantly.

Draco lets out a huge smile at that, but quickly wince when his split lips burns. Harry stands up in an instant, bending down to inspect the injury closer. “Now I hate him more for making this beautiful lips hurt.”

“Don't be an idiot. A simple Episkey can heal this.” He runs a finger to his lips and Harry pull it away as he cast the healing spell softly. He smiled in satisfaction when his boyfriend’s face free of blood and injury, so he dropped a soft kisses on the healed face. Harry pulled away to see Draco smiled at him fondly, reaching out to caress his face. They share kisses again, in between smiles and soft laughter when Harry suddenly remembered something.

“When did you learn how to fight like that?”

Draco’s eyes widen with smug mischief as he steals a kiss from Harry. “I have my own way.”

Harry growls playfully as he pulls Draco off his seat and push him softly down the table, and his boyfriend automatically wraps his legs around his waist. Harry bends down to kiss the pale expose neck before he growls again in his ear.

“I'll have you know, you look so fucking hot like that.”

Draco’s laughs was immediately died down as Harry dives down to have his own way on his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: MissyMallow


End file.
